Comfort
by nArCiSsTiC wOnDeR
Summary: When Mai woke up from the dream of being murdered in Urado's mansion, just what was Takigawa thinking? T for language, MaiTakigawa


I lay there with my arms behind my head, staring at the ceiling, breathing in slowly and deeply.

I was deeply confused. What were these strange feelings I was having, where whenever I would see her, I would feel relieved, as if a great pain was taken off my shoulders.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Before I had even registered who it was, I was running towards her room.

_Mai!_

John and Yasuhara bolted out the door a few seconds after me as they were asleep.

I knocked really loudly on the door, so hard I scraped my knuckles.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I practically shouted as Masako opened the door.

"What was it? Mai-…" I stopped as I saw her hugging Ayako, tears in her eyes.

"A dream… I had a terrifying dream…" Mai whispered, swallowing.

Yasuhara looked over my shoulder as I slumped on the bed, all my energy drained.

"Just a dream?" I moaned. "Sheez you.. You scared the heck out of us when we heard that awful shriek!"

I stood up, regarding her. By the looks of it, it must have been a pretty bad dream.

"Was this dream different?" I asked hesitantly.

"…I think so…" She answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What kind of dream did you have?" I asked as John looked over Yasuhara's shoulder in confusion.

Her hand clenched, and she swallowed.

"A dream… That I was _murdered._" She murmured, taking all her strength not to cry.

I gazed at her in concern as she went on.

"Uh," She cleared her throat, "Two men came in… And they dragged me to a room covered in strange tiles." She swallowed, and Masako's hand went to her mouth in horror.

"It was drenched with blood," She whispered, "They put me on an operating table and I was tied down.." I couldn't bear to see her in so much emotional stress, but she bravely continued.

"Then with a large knife they cut my throat, and blood started pouring out-"

I couldn't take any more of this, so I put my hand on her head comfortingly.

"That's okay," I murmured, "You can stop. That's a horrible thing to remember." _And a horrible thing to hear._ I added silently.

I rubbed her head as she put it in her hands, sobbing quietly.

There was a small ka-chik as the door opened, and we all looked towards it, including Mai. Lin was behind a certain narcissist.

I had never in my life been more happy to see Naru- he was one of the few people that could calm Mai down.

She looked as shocked as me when we realized he was in pyjamas, I mean come on, we all knew he would have to, but it's hard to imagine.

"Are you alright?" He asked in that soft voice that soothes her, and I wished I could make her feel better like that. He held a cup of tea in his hand.

"Yeah," She swallowed, "I'm fine… thanks." She accepted the tea and slowly sipped it, and I suppose Naru had put sugar in it so as to help the shock.

We all watched her as Naru turned and left, as if he had never been there, and Lin closed the door quietly.

There was an awkward silence that I had to break.

"So he does wear pyjamas!" I said, stroking my chin thoughtfully, and everyone started laughing, and a small smile grew on Mai's face as she sipped the might brown liquid.

"Do you think he goes to the toilet?" I asked, and she snorted, coughing as she laughed along with everyone else.

Ayako got up. "I'm going to take a shower," She said, bouncing into one of the room's bathrooms, as Masako slowly stood as well.

"I hope you feel better soon Mai-san," She said quietly, and went to the other bathroom.

John, who was smiling awkwardly as he did when they joked around, straightened up, and smiled at Mai, and Yasuhara mussed up her hair as they left.

I sat next to her as she set the teacup down.

She slid back beneath the covers, eyes closing as she yawned sleepily.

I laughed, stroking her hair quietly and gently.

"Geez Mai, you scare too easily," I scolded her playfully.

She smiled, grabbing my hand and hugging it.

God, she's asleep already?!

She refused to relinquish the grip on my hand.

I tried to gently pry off her fingers, but it didn't work.

"Mrgh, don't go, I don't want to be left alone," She murmured, her grip tightening and she looked up at me sleepily.

Well that just fucking melted my heart dammit, and I found my self curling up next to her. God fucking dammit, what the hell was I doing?

And then she turned around and burrowed into my chest.

And my heart went up in my throat as I realized this was where I wanted to be right now.

I wrapped an arm around her as she curled into a ball and fell asleep, the tears drying on her face.

I kept stroking her hair, marvelling at how silky it was.

She smiled, her hand touching mine, sending a warm fuzzy feeling down my arm.

I was glad when I fell asleep and Masako and Ayako came out, they didn't say anything, but got changed and left.

I felt so content with her there.

Maybe these feelings weren't so bad.


End file.
